


Hotel blues

by YellowSweater



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: F/F, Killing Eve - Freeform, quick fic, what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSweater/pseuds/YellowSweater
Summary: How things should have ended for s2*spoilers for episode 8*





	Hotel blues

“This is what you wanted” villanelle said quietly, her voice barely audible. Eve couldn’t look away, her eyes trained on the other woman, taking in every detail of her face. The bloodstains on her check, the completely broken look on her face. 

A soft hand pressed against eves face, pulling her back to reality. “Was it? Did I want to be like you?” Eve could everything now, the tightness of her shirt the tiny rocks in her shoes and the softness of the skin that was holding her at this place in time.

Villanelle seemed to know her better than she knew herself, is this what she wanted for herself. To be a killer, to be someone that could shove a axe into someone’s skull than talk about what was for dinner in the same hour? Eve didn’t know. She couldn’t trust herself anymore.

“We are the same. We are the same, you” she brushed her thumb across a bead of dried blood close to her lip, “and I. We can go. We can start again, me and you” her voice was close to sounding broken, pleading like a child to a parent. 

Eves mind was in haywire, every thought echoing hard against her skull as if someone let off a firework and closed the door. “Eve” and her voice was the flame that set it off.

“I don’t know. Who I am anymore” Eve was quiet, almost scared that her confession was elicit a violent response. A breath laugh was all she heard, then two arms wrapping around her, she didn’t realise how cold she truly was until this point. Warmth radiated from the woman’s hold, eves face finding a patch of uncovered skin and claiming it in hopes to steal what ever heat she could.

In a situation that resembled this any normal persons heart would be racing, but Villanelles wasn’t. Eves cheekbone was rested on her pulse and eve could feel the slow heartbeat under her skin. Realising her arms were just hanging by her sides, Eve slowly pulled them around the taller woman. The thin fabric of Villanelles outfit made holding her simple, she could feel the soft skin under the fabric. 

The slow heartbeat slowly began to get faster. “You don’t have to know right away.” Villanelle stated, her voice slightly muffled by eves hair. “Even if it takes years I will be there. The day you do I will be there to accept whoever you are. But right now, I am here and we can go where ever we want” 

Eve pulled back, looking up slightly to accomodate the height difference. Eves hand moving from Villanelles waist and up to her cheek, the dried blood making what was once soft and smooth skin to a hard and rough feeling.

Villanelles eyes were switching between eves eyes and lips, not able to stay in one place for long.

“You are mine” Villanelles said in a whisper, leaning down so their foreheads were touching and their lips dangerously close. “I love you” she said in an even quieter voice.

Eve hadn’t felt this feeling in years, her identity was completely gone yet she felt complete. She looked into Villanelles eyes, a mix of happiness and understanding in a sea of blue.

It was quick, the lean in. In a second she was pushing forward and in an ocean of bliss. What ever she imagined was far from how much better it truly was, Villanelle responded instantly, pulling eve in closer by her waist until they were as close as they could get in their current position.

Villanelle was the one to pull away, her lips a darker pink than before and her eyes black with arousal. “There’s time for that later, we need to go” but eve didn’t want to, she wanted to be pushed against the closest pillar and taken to every edge know to woman kind. And she want it to be villanelle to fall with her.

“Let’s go” she pressed a kiss to eves head, taking her hand and walking until she realised Eve wasn’t. 

“I killed someone” she said slowly, a breathily laugh left her throat. “He begged, he pleaded.” The laughs were growing. Tears rushed her eyes, villanelle watched silent until eve stood straight. “And all I can think about is finding the closest hotel and having my way with you” villanelle smiled, taking eves hand.

“Then let’s go looking” Eve followed this time, wiping the tears from her eyes as they exited to ancient structure.

Nothing would be the same.


End file.
